


【EC】The Second Stone

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 一个有能力AU
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】The Second Stone

此事发生在Charles在牛津读博士期间。二十四岁的心灵感应者在那一天走进地狱火酒吧。

也许有些重要事情发生前都会有一点征兆，伴随着一只无端破碎的玻璃杯、跳出湖面的鱼和躁动不安的狗，燕鸥从雪白天空一头栽下，但Charles保证，那的确是极为平常的一天。早餐是西红柿三明治和大量咖啡，把实验进度推进了蜗牛前进的距离；中午Raven打来电话，伴随着模糊的异国语言，仍滞留在以色列等待签证放行。她念大学念到一半突然受到循环播放的独家新闻的感召要去做战地记者，实现梦想的方式就是带着相机转机两次而后换乘轮船，希翼能在另一片大陆采访到那位被基诺沙政府定义为恐怖分子而驱逐出境的流亡者，凭借这篇宝贵的文章一鸣惊人。至今她的逐鸟之行仍旧一无所获，被每一个“据说”“好像”“有人”的消息牵着满世界乱跑，给足迹世界地图着色，却连根羽毛也没捞着。Charles希望这份迷恋会在她被基诺沙政府或者中情局找上门来前消失不见，目前看来此种希翼仍遥遥无期，他转而期望后者永不会发生。Charles不是最狂热的政治分子和激进主义者，不在议院前举着标语裸体游行——那听起来像是Raven会做的事，她受到了某种神秘激励后很为自己的身体自豪，像只误入城市的外星蜥蜴女王。尽管他关注着每一项新出台的变种人政策和法案，甚至为此开设了博客发表相应的评论，“X教授”的粉丝数稳定增长，目前仍未有人把妙语连珠、温和风趣的变种人权利主张者同牛津大学的生物学博士、Xavier小孩联系起来。但基诺沙复杂的政治局势仍超出了他的领域。Raven抱怨今天又新近发生的文化隔阂、语言障碍和其余不便，又转而称颂美妙的景色和向她伸出援手的好心女警，她们快有成为朋友的征兆。在陈词滥调的关心、争吵又和好后，他们每次的通话都如三段论一般确凿无疑，Charles继续完成下午的工作。明日又到受祝福的周六，Charles和留守实验室的Hank道别后选择去酒吧享受余下的时光。

“Charles！没想到你会来！”Angel从灯柱旁兴奋地向他招手，那对美丽复杂的翅膀在在她身后小幅度地扇动。她主修视觉艺术之余在酒吧做兼职，不少人愿意为一睹她的翅膀而来，而对那些不守规矩的人来说，这位美人也会顷刻化身为最危险的黑夜猎手。Charles向她要了新出的酒，把慷慨的小费压在账单下面。“祝你玩得开心。”她意有所指地眨眼，拍拍Charles的肩转身向下一个顾客而去。

心灵感应者生活在这个世界如同停留在一张巨大的蛛网之上，每一丝纤细的颤动都会为他们所察觉，他们与整个世界建立了一种根深蒂固的共生关系，并可轻易藉由他们的力量对此加以影响和重塑。红色按钮被握在他们自己的手中。因而Charles已经发展出一套错综复杂系统，在如呼吸般自然地使用自己的力量和不越过边界间取得微妙的平衡。金发的女孩刚刚得到了一份美术馆的工作，她的朋友们来此为她庆贺；穿铁娘子T恤的男人正盘算着一句得体的搭讪台词，而他那戴一串闪亮耳环，把头发染成蓝色的目标被困在一场尴尬的对话中，急需一个借口加以逃离。此时，灯球下一个穿人鱼鳞片似的银色裙子的年轻女人站到了桌上开始就着音乐跳舞，很快吸引了大家的目光，蓝发的犯罪学学生抓住机会飞也似的抽身而出。跳舞的女人的头脑散发着明亮的快乐光芒，Charles让自己分享了一会儿她高涨的情绪，直到蛛网一颤，某种平滑锐利的东西稳定地切进，分开了冒着甜蜜气泡的欢乐海洋，昭示着它不容忽视的存在感。

Charles以快要把脖子扭断的力度回头。而所见的结果也证明了完全值得他短暂地被变成一只天鹅。新的来客靠在吧台，正对着酒保说话。奇异的是，此种前倾的姿势无损于他高挑的身材和坚硬骨架，反而有一种不应存在于此的、令人不安的优雅。他裹挟陌生的气息，闯入一间酒吧，并宣告这成为他的领土。而其余人毫无异议地接受了，包括酒保（他失去了惯常对陌生人的质疑和警惕，反而让自己被这种力量所主宰）、跳舞的女人（她注意到他了，很难不注意到，但没有停下舞步）乃至酒吧本身，秩序和氛围都一如既往，但有什么东西在幕布上显现了，在面向观众的演员们看不到的幕布上，只有此处唯一的心灵感应者能够打破第四面墙，看到潜行的黑影。陌生人悄无声息地在每个人的潜意识里显现出影像，人们照常进行预定的行为，仿佛收到了连他们自己也没有意识到的某种不可违抗的指令，又像是是一只蚌吞下一枚珍珠。

Charles把自己悄无声息地滑入他的旁边，在途中解开了两粒纽扣，把头发理得更乱。他习惯从眼睛开始，基因，变色的美丽虹膜，有50%的成功率，剩下的50%则是因Raven干预而被迫中断。他拿出半秒来庆幸她在以色列的事实。这半秒已经足够陌生人注意到他的到来，他无可挑剔的外貌并做出相应的快速评判。从Erik传来的模糊情绪光波来看，不算太糟。是的，Charles找出了他的名字，不用谢。反正这四个字母会在接下来的五分钟内被他亲口说出，Charles只是提前预知了一下答案，好吗，完全没有问题。他说：“那么，你是来自澳大利亚？还是塔斯马尼亚？”也许他该说出比铁娘子更好的搭讪词的。

一丝惊愕混杂在好奇中，Charles赶在他发问前解释：“你知道的，黑天鹅来自澳大利亚。”这番解释并未减轻Erik的疑惑程度，他放下了酒杯，完全专注地看着Charles的脸，修长美丽的手指搁在吧台上，曲起的弧度令人想到蓄势待发的赛马。“不知道你有没有意识到——”Charles一本正经地说，“你就那么走进来，像只黑天鹅。”他欣赏了一会儿Erik略有失控的表情，他一定不经常露出这样的表情，因此显得有几分好笑。

“这就是你的策略，是吗？告诉我，它的成功率能有多少？”Erik听起来像是被逗乐了，他的声音，绝对华丽，低沉，像羽毛扫在Charles的脊柱。“Charles。”生物学博士伸出手，“我是生物系的学生。不，这绝对是第一次，告诉我，它成功了吗？”一只温热有力的手握了过来，“Erik。”他回答，“不是澳大利亚，让你失望了。”这让Charles大笑起来。

他们出乎意料地聊得很愉快。Charles可能不小心透露了自己是变种人的事实（完全是基于Erik也是变种人的情况下），Erik显出前所未有的兴奋，让一把叉子对Charles鞠躬。Charles敲了敲太阳穴，“心灵感应者。”并再三保证自己不会随便进入别人的头脑，同时准备迎接通常会出现的退缩。Erik没有。他迟疑了一下，说这很有趣，询问他能做到什么地步。“整个牛津。”Charles眨了眨眼睛。惊叹和敬佩交替出现，随之而来的赞美令Charles飘在云端。即使在一座有十五万人口的古老城市，遇到一个绝对符合口味的神秘帅哥，同时也是一个变种人并愿意接纳他的能力，几率也寥寥无几。

Charles把进一步发展加入了今晚的任务清单，也许在他的博士生涯中终究会发生一点好事。但此刻，他仍旧满足于和Erik的激烈辩论。在共同批判了当今社会仍对变种人缺乏宽容后，Erik问，“你有没有设想过一个由变种人所统治的国家？就像以色列那样。”他的眼睛里焕发异样的光彩。这句话听起来有些耳熟，但Charles记不起来了，他回答，“我的朋友，现在还未发生第三场战争。”“你不像会拥护战争的类型。”Erik很有兴趣地说。“不，我认为西奥多·赫茨尔是一个伟大的人，但这依然不能维持长久的和平。分离带来的战争如你我所见。”Erik显出思考的神色，深绿的眼睛变换出神秘的色彩，“我绝对听过这句话。你不会恰好是某个博客的粉丝吧？”该死，现在Charles完全兴奋起来了，大脑和身体都是，命运今天是不是格外眷顾他？他衡量了一秒，拉近了距离，几乎贴上Erik的耳朵，“你得保守这个秘密，我的朋友。”他严肃地说。Erik发誓。“我就是‘X教授’。那篇文章是我写的。”说出这个名字让他微微脸红。

Erik看上去完全被惊呆了，“操。”他硬邦邦地吐词，口音格外明显。意料之外的反应让Charles紧张起来，这或许不是个好主意，万一Erik其实对“X教授”恨得要死呢？希望他的心灵感应能阻止一场故意伤害。“你他妈的——”他咆哮了几句Charles听不懂的话，Charles的笑容已经全部消失了。他皱起眉，“听着，Erik，你很迷人，我也很喜欢你。但是如果你对我的另一个身份有什么意见的话，那很抱歉我们没什么可说的了。祝你有个愉快的晚上。”命运或许没那么眷顾他。他刚刚转身，Erik把他拉了回来，“恰恰相反，”他有点蓄势待发，那种眼神只有在Charles在参加象棋比赛时遇见过的最强有力的对手那里才会看到，“我有很多话想告诉你。”

他们花了剩下的大半时间陷入激烈但有趣的争论，Erik对各地政策法案和变种人的处境了如指掌，他随口说起阿根廷、瑞士和法国的情况，而Charles在遗传学方面更胜一筹，他向他解释基因和人类演化，辅之以伦理学的观点。Erik给他们又叫了一轮酒，Charles接手了下一轮，最终以Charles在半无意识的情况下向Erik发送一副绝对淫秽的生动画面而Erik揽住他的腰把他带出酒吧而告终。

第二天Charles一张柔软的床上醒来，他没喝那么多，所以疼痛感只会来源于昨晚激烈的性爱，非常完美，超出想象。Erik的触感仿佛仍残留在他的体内，那些手指是如何将他打开，那些吻又是如何沉重火热。薄纱窗帘被风吹起，Charles隐约记得窗台曾短暂地硌了他的腰，很快他们又换到其他更安全的地方，老天保佑，他们没有在地毯上滚来滚去。等等，地毯？Charles猛地坐起，因为疼痛倒抽一口气，又再次环顾室内，妈的，这是一间豪华的酒店套房。他的衣服被整齐地叠好放在椅子上，剩下其他可供证明Erik存在的东西不多，床头的水杯勉强算一个，甚至连床的另一侧都整洁得找不到睡过的痕迹。

Charles没碰他的衣服，在衣柜里找出一件酒店浴袍穿上，连衣柜都干干净净空空荡荡。他走到客厅——Erik正穿着黑色浴袍坐在沙发上，手里拿着一本书。Charles毫不掩饰地盯着他裸露的胸口，而Erik则露出一副对一夜情对象公事公办的模样，他告诉Charles早餐在哪里，询问他要不要回学校，Charles知道这是你什么时候走的另一种的委婉说法，也没有与他交换联系方式的意图。于是Charles洗了澡，穿上衣服，在吃早餐时不太有激情地继续了昨晚的争论，在离开时与他交换了最后一个吻。他把写着自己手机号码的纸条留在了水杯下面。

Charles从未接到Erik的电话或者短信，在开始的那一周，他接了每一通推销电话，听到陌生的声音后又失望挂断。再次造访地狱火酒吧也一无所获，就连Angel也说她在那天之前和之后都再也没见过这个人。Erik不是本地人，毫无疑问，但他是哪里人呢？Erik没有回答他的问题，Charles也说不上来。但他同时也看起来不属于任何一个地方。不是因为他的金棕色头发，他的口音和姿态，而是一种模糊的预感。Charles再度回想时，仿佛是隔着海水的面纱或冰层在看这个男人的脸。Charles还不知道，命运已将第一块石头掷出。这个世纪最重要的生物学发现还在胚胎之中，距此还有六年时间。

Charles花了两个月用研究把自己淹没，在第三个月，他走进一家酒吧，电视正在回顾以前的新闻。他盯着电视画面，手里的酒杯跌落在地，应声而碎。“操。”他说。旁边的男人奇怪地看了他一眼：“伙计，你怎么了？噢，他可真是个怪物，不是吗？”Charles打中了他的鼻梁，然后抹除了在场所有人的记忆，让这个可怜虫以为是自己不小心撞上了路灯

他没有把这件事告诉Raven。绝对不能告诉她。要怎么说，抱歉，我亲爱的妹妹，虽然你跨越了半个地球去找他，但是我已经和他上了床。她会在杀了他之前从他口中套取一切细节换得一篇太阳报头版。

两年后，基诺沙政府总统Sebastian Shaw死于一场全世界都知道谁该为此负责的暗杀。曾经被驱逐出境的革命者Erik Lehnsherr（原名Max Eisenhardt）发动政变推翻了政府，并出乎意料地答应接受一个名不见经传的美国女学生的秘密采访。CIA抢先一步找上了门，企图通过强迫手段把Raven纳入他们的暗杀计划。Charles救出了因拒绝合作而被软禁的Raven——CIA已经在考虑让另一个女人假扮成Raven和基诺沙的新领导人见面。

以Charles的挑剔程度来看，Erik在那篇报道里阐述的观点仍然显得不切实际的激进，不留下和解的余地并进一步恶化了与美国的关系。更大的问题是，一个变种人的国度是切实可行的吗？这是一次从未有过的尝试。即使是Erik也不能保证他踩下的冰面不会碎裂。毫无疑问地，Raven选择了留下，她是最早获得居留权的外国人之一，而Charles……还是Charles。他仍然以稳定的频率更新博客，与反对者礼貌地争论，被评为牛津最年轻的教授，拒绝回答“他的床上功夫好吗”一类的问题。

这个时代最重要的生物学家和影响力最大的政治人物之一的第二次见面要等到五年之后，在政局终于稳定，CIA的十余次暗杀计划宣告失败，基诺沙已经吸引了世界各地的变种人前来定居，Charles登上时代周刊封面之后，基诺沙总统Erik Lehnsherr邀请他担任基诺沙一所变种人学校的校长。

“他接受和拒绝的概率各是50%。”盲眼的女先知说，“但他们会搞到一起的概率是100%。”

End


End file.
